Pressure sensors conventionally operate in moisture-rich environments and therefore are sealed inside a housing. To accomplish the sealing, a gasket is commonly used with the sensor to control the environment to which the sensor is exposed. However, leaks around the gasket cause problems for the sensor measurements and communication.
It would be desirable to implement a pressure sensor unit with a rectangular gasket.